Episode 8161 (28th May 2018)
Plot Ross sits at Dale View drowning his sorrows. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Joe assures Debbie that Ross hasn't gone to the police as they would've turned up by now. When Cain and Charity appear, they're shocked to find Joe at Debbie's bedside. Bob asks Cathy and Heath around to Mulberry Cottage for dinner but they aren't keen. Amelia asks Daz to watch her new vlog and later tells Dan that her next vlog will be about families loving each other no matter what. Arthur overhears Laurel and Bob discussing the children - they agree to only discipline their own offspring. Bob suggests Diane could babysit tonight so he and Laurel can have some alone time. At Home Farm, Joe orders Graham to deal with Ross as he's a loose cannon. When Graham returns to the kitchen, he finds Cain waiting. Ross informs a gobsmacked Pete it was Debbie who ordered the acid attack, commenting he's never hated anyone more. When Brenda learns about Bob and Laurel's plans for a romantic evening, she decides to sabotage it. Graham tells Cain the truth about Debbie's shooting. Joe explains he would've taken the bullet for Debbie and leaves Cain to deal with Ross. Ross has told Pete about the shooting. Pete cannot believe Ross would be waving a gun about after what happened to Finn. Ross is upset Debbie and Joe are back together although Pete insists no women is worth this, commenting Debbie is evil. As soon as Pete leaves, Cain appears at Dale View. Bob and Laurel's romantic evening is disturbed when Brenda appears at Mulberry Cottage reporting the leak Bob fixed yesterday has burst. Cain reveals to Ross that the acid attack was meant for Joe, although Debbie didn't know Simon was going to use acid. Ross can't believe Joe knows yet covered for Debbie. Cain thinks Debbie and Ross are even now after Debbie's shooting and warns Ross off going to the police. The twins are going to spend the night at Mulberry Cottage and Laurel has also collected Arthur and Dotty. None of the children are happy. As she's leaving, Brenda mentions she's going into town with the girls. Charity asks Dr Palmer when Debbie can come home and thanks him for saving her daughter's life. Before leaving, Charity tells Debbie she loves her. Ross pitches up at the hospital. Arthur is upset when Bob uses Ashley's mug and calls him "son" so he angrily reminds Bob he isn't his dad. Heath quips Arthur's dad is dead so Arthur comments Bob has loads of children who all hate him. Bob goes to shout at Arthur but stops as Laurel has returned from the shop. Charity is upset Debbie keeps pushing her away and believes it's because she wasn't there for Debbie when she was a child. Harriet overhears Charity telling Vanessa that her children and grandchildren all hate her. She blames Bails for this as he taught her she was worthless and unlovable and she's spent her life believing that so her offspring do too. Harriet make a call hoping to find Charity's son's grave. Brenda spends her 'night out' alone in the playground. Joe and Ross square up to each other in Debbie's hospital room. Debbie asks Joe to give her and Ross some time. When Joe leaves, Debbie explains to Ross she never wanted Simon to use acid, she just wanted Joe beaten up. Ross believes if it wasn't for Debbie being shot, he'd never have found out the truth. Debbie tearfully apologises and asks what she can do to make things better. Ross believes Debbie will be punished by seeing his face everyday and declares from now on, she's dead to him. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *Dr Marcus Palmer - Jimmy Fairhurst Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Debbie's room *Café Main Street - Rear exterior seating area and interior *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Games room and kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes